1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheeled articles and, more specifically, to a skateboard deck connected to a carriage by means of a rotative mechanism positioned between the deck and carriage. The carriage is comprised of a platform having the trucks and wheels mounted thereunder with fasteners fixedly positioning a bearing and retaining ring to the top side of the platform.
The deck has a friction ring fixed to the underside with fasteners passing through the deck and friction ring into the carriage retaining ring thereby enabling the deck to rotate relative to the carriage. Additionally fastened to the underside of the deck are segments positioned on opposing ends of the deck and within the perimeter of the carriage platform. Once the carriage platform and deck are relatively aligned, a user shifts their weight causing the segments to engage the carriage ending or preventing any further rotation of the deck relative to the carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other mechanisms designed for rotation. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,182 issued to Hufford on Dec. 18, 1962.
Another patent was issued to Bueno on Nov. 13, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,811. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,554 was issued to Cooney on Jul. 10, 1979 and still yet another was issued on May 13, 1980 to Piazza, Jr. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,559.
Another patent was issued to Muhammad on Oct. 28, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,330. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,699 was issued to Darasko on May 1, 1984. Another was issued to Smith, et al. on Sep. 11, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,626 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 17, 1993 to Welsh as U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,208.
Another patent was issued to Yu on Oct. 17, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,351. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,614 was issued to Duggan on Jul. 10, 2001. Another was issued to Fontaine on Sep. 11, 1996 as French Patent No. FR2760382 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 8, 1999 to Bourdeau as U.S. Pat. No. DE19845457.